Life Can't Be Perfect
by FactionDistrictDemiGod
Summary: My name is... I actually can't remember my name. My captors on the other hand call me Tris. I am harsh, closed off, don't like talking, and am crying eternally inside. These were all true up until, they changed me. They taught me the true meaning of bravery, love, and cowardice. For that I will forever be grateful. As amazing as this summary is (sarcasm intended) read the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not and never will be Veronica Roth… sadly**

**Tris POV:**

My name is Beatrice Prior and lets just say I haven't had the best life...

_**~Flashback~**_

"Beatrice hurry up! We're going to miss our flight!"

"I'm coming go ahead and start the car!" I yell back. Today we're moving from Chicago to California and I am currently running behind on my packing. Just as I'm running down the stairs with about a million luggage a in my hand I trip over one of my luggage and fall to the floor. From inside the house I can hear the rumbling of the car driving towards the airport. Caleb probably under the impression I'm in the car. Our parents already left earlier this morning. I rush to my feet and run out to the porch to already see the moving van gone.

I don't have my phone with me so I have no way in contacting him and tell him to turn around. So the only thing left to do is sit on the porch and silently sob.

I sob for maybe hours or minutes until two huge men in black coats throw a bag over my head and all I remember after that is the sickening sound of them chuckling...

When I finally wake up I see I'm tied up to a chair arms, legs, everything leaving it pointless trying to struggle. The two men I once saw come into the dim light this time showing their faces. They both wear evil smiles upon their faces making me grimace thinking of what they might do to me. I immediately recognize them from their expressions. Marcus lives across the street from me with a son around my age. Then there's Peter. He's always had a thing for me but I always rejected him thinking he probably only liked me for my boobs or something.

"Hello Beatrice."

"What the hell do you want Marcus?" I say with as much confidence I can muster.

"Well aren't we in a bad mood Beatrice." He says in a sickening teasing voice. That's when the talking stops and the beatings begin.

_**~Flashback over~**_

I was 13 when Marcus and Peter captured me now at the age of 17 they still do. Marcus still lives at his house across the street but he occasionally comes over to Peter's house (where I am currently being help captive) to watch or cause the countless beatings I've endured. I have always wondered how Marcus's son puts up with such a monster. Or if he's playing good dad to his son and just hates me. To prevent anyone from finding out who I really am they changed my name to Tris and changed my whole appearance.

My once short blonde hair is now long and waist length and has black streaks. I have tattoos and piercings everywhere. I actually don't mind my new look but it's the way I've grown that worries me. I've seemed to have filled out more since I was 13 and by the looks of it Marcus and Peter won't be able to keep their hands off me tonight. Since I was 13 I have been homeschooled so for punishment they would whip me even more.

But this year that all changes. They are finally sending me to high school along with Peter since he is my age to keep an eye on me to make sure I'm not having any fun. Today's my first day of school and I am currently wearing a UCLA sweatshirt, jeans, and my combat boots. I stand in front of the school shaking slightly not knowing if it's from excitement for freedom, or from complete terror.

I walk up the steps and push the doors open to find happy go lucky teens talking loudly to one another, smiling and laughing. I go to the front desk and see what I believe is the secretary.

"My name is Tris can I get my schedule?" I ask almost harshly.

"Sure can. Mind telling me your last name?" She says with a smile despite my harsh attitude.

"I don't have one." I reply honestly. I can't remember my last name at all. But I faintly remember Caleb and what he looked like but I can't remember my parents it's as if I were brain washed.

"Oh well I'm sure I will find it hold on a second."

With that she goes off rummaging around looking for my schedule. When she finally finds it she says 'goodbye' which I only reply with a cold shoulder. For first period I have math, second period science, third period free, fourth period free, lunch, sixth period art, seventh period music, and lastly gym. Doesn't seem that hard. I decide on my free periods I'll go to the gym to practice my fighting.

When I was 14 I started sneaking out late at night to practice self defense but I haven had the courage to actually fight them. As the classes fly by lunch finally comes around. Oh how I have dreaded this moment. For the past four periods this girl named Christina constantly follows me around like a freaking stalker even on my free periods and invites me to sit with her, with me always declining.

I grab my lunch that Marcus packed which only consists of an apple as they are trying to starve me to death. I sit down in the corner of the cafeteria alone listening to the candor have a debate, amity play patty cake, the erudite having a civil conversation, abnegation sit quietly, and lastly my group the dauntless screwing off.

I continue to eat my apple when a group of people along with that Christina girl walks towards my table. The entire group is made up of dauntless all smiling except for one blue-eyed boy.

I just turn around and continue eating my apple. They all gather around the table and sit down and begin talking to me.

"Is that all your eating?" Christina asks me.

"Yes, it's all I'm allowed to eat" I add the last part silently hoping no one heard me.

"Oh well let me introduce you to my friends..."

I cut her off before she can continue. "Don't you get it? My answer is no. I don't want nor need friends. It would only end up badly and my life is already shit right now so just leave me alone." I say through gritted teeth and turn on my heel walking out the cafeteria.

Just as I'm leaving I faintly hear a boy from the table yell after me, "We won't give up that easily!"

This is going to be a long year.

As I'm walking around the school I feel a hand on my shoulder instantly making me tense up. I turn around and see the blue eyed boy standing in front of me. He looks so much like Marcus I cower back afraid of what he'll do to me.

"My names Four." He says sticking out his hand gesturing for me to shake his hand.

"Tris" I say slowly shaking his hand with a firm grip.

"Look I just came to say sorry about my friends. I was the same as you when I first started here. But they somehow managed to get me to be their friend. One last thing. They aren't going to give up that easily."

He says the last sentence while walking backwards towards the cafeteria while smirking.

"Yeah well I don't give up that easily either and I don't plan on giving up anytime soon!" I yell after him making sure he heard me.

Damn he was hot. God what is wrong with me! He will never like me back. If he ever finds out what's been happening to me he'll leave me faster than a blink of an eye.

I head over to art and the secretary from this morning apparently is the teacher. Yippee! Sarcasm intended. She begins the class saying for the rest of the week we will be doing individual performances showing any skill we might have to the class. It can be singing or just playing an instrument.

I decide to get it up and over with so I don't have too much stress on my shoulders. I walk up the stage and grab the keyboard. As I am setting up I can hear a couple snickers and whispering from sluts to jocks.

"She can sing?" Some slut says putting emphasis on the 'she' as if saying my name will cause a deadly disease that will cause the earth and everything on it to go into oblivion.

"Yeah right I bet she dresses better than she sings. And have you seen what she's wearing?" I just roll my eyes at their stupidity.

"This is a song I wrote recently and it's called This Goodbye." I say with a sad smile. **(Actually by Beth Crowley)** I then walk over to the keyboard and microphone thinking of my lost brother with every word.

_"My world caught fire_

_You're the one who lit the spark_

_Now I'm playing with matches _

_All alone here in the dark_

_I had to learn the hard way_

_That salvation has its price_

_But I'll never forgive myself_

_That you were the sacrifice_

_I can't bring myself to say goodbye_

_I walk with my head up, say I'm fine but that's a lie_

_Your face will always haunt me_

_It's my comfort and my curse_

_I can't imagine any feeling could be worse_

_Than this goodbye_

_Some days the guilt inside _

_Becomes too much to bear_

_I stopped seeking redemption_

_I can't bring myself to care_

_I know I should be stronger_

_Because I think that's what you'd want_

_You'd be so ashamed if you_

_could see the nothing I've become_

_I can't bring myself to say goodbye_

_I walk with my head up, say I'm fine but that's a lie_

_Your face will always haunt me_

_It's my comfort and my curse_

_I can't imagine any feeling could be worse_

_Than this goodbye_

_I'm so sorry that I couldn't save you_

_you gladly would have taken my place_

_I wanted to always protect you_

_But I broke every promise I made_

_Please don't leave me_

_I can't bring myself to say goodbye_

_I walk with my head up, say I'm fine but that's a lie_

_Your face will always haunt me_

_It's my comfort and my curse_

_I can't imagine any feeling could be worse_

_Than this goodbye" _

I sing the last note with tears in my eyes but not allowing them to fall. I will never let them fall. I look up to see the entire class in shock I just laugh half heartedly and walk/run out of the class room hearing faint clapping in the distance. I just keep running until I find my self in a hallway. I sit up against the lockers my head in my hands and start to sob heavily. I have been strong for so long, why did I have to break now? After all these years of trying to stay strong with my head help high I finally break.

I guess you could say, I'm crying not because I am weak but because I have been strong for too long.

I am still sobbing rather heavily might I add until I feel a warm hand on my shoulder. I look up to see the royal blue eyes that will haunt my dreams forever. His face suddenly becomes cold and Marcus's face appears. I cower back.

"Please don't hurt me. Please please please. Please Marcus Please." I repeat as I start to cry again.

Four's face looks a cross between hurt and confusion. That's when I realize what I've done.

**AN: First off I know this is like my second story and I haven't been here long but I had this idea and decided to publish it before anyone else had the chance. It's sorta the same but is also slightly different. I changed the lyrics just slightly to make it fit the story but oh well. **

**Tell me what you think in the reviews please. Criticism is welcome. **

**PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE NO OFFENSE BUT YOU ALL LACK SUPPORT! ;P **


	2. Chapter Can You Lift Me Up?

**Disclaimer: Never did and probably never will own Divergent. PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE BELOW!**

**Four POV:**

The first thing that crosses my mind is how she knows about Marcus. Just as I am about to ask a look of shock crosses her face and she sprints off not acknowledging me screaming after her.

I run a hand through my hair and decide to follow her. When I finally find her she is in a park near school sitting on a bench looking like she wants to cry but is pushing the tears away.

I slowly walk over to her and put a hand on her shoulder but she pushes it aside lazily but staying on the bench not moving.

"How do you know about Marcus?" I ask her, saying Marcus with distaste.

"And of I refuse to answer?" She asks in return.

"Then I'll wait. I can't force you to do something your not comfortable with. I'm not nor ever will be like that. Then maybe when your ready I will tell you some of my secrets and trust me I have a lot." I say looking down laughing half heartedly.

Just as I am about to turn around and leave she asks, "Have you ever have a sense of loneliness like your lost?" She asks fidgeting with her fingers.

"Of course I have but then I realized that we're never really alone. We just never see the amazing people trying to get through to you. Like I said earlier I was like you once. Closed off, trying to protect yourself from getting hurt. When really you can't protect yourself from getting hurt by yourself you need people you can trust to help protect you from people who will hurt you."

"But you wanna know how I got over that feeling?" She nods her head slowly.

"I met the group of friends that are trying to get through to you but you built your walls so high we can't get through."

"I'm trying but it never seems to work. Nothing ever seems to work with me."

"Okay so we'll start little by little then. You can first start hanging out with me then you can work your way up to the rest of the gang."

She seems to contemplate this in her head until finally she stands up and sticks out her hand which I just push aside and wrap her in a hug. At first she seems startled and but eventually hugs back wrapping her arms around my waist. She winces when I give her a small squeeze but I just brush it off.

"Step one. Get used to hugs there gonna happen a lot around here." I say to her smiling at the electricity I felt when we touched.

"Oh really now?" She says crossing her arms over her chest smiling.

"Now I might have the withdraw from our deal." She says teasingly.

"Yeah right you might've just met me but you love me anyway."

"As if."

Then I sneak around her and wrap my arms around her waist from behind and tickle her. She smiles and starts laughing and giggling.

"Are you sure you want to back out?"

She somehow wheezes out between laughs "Okay... I am... not so... sure now."

I immediately stop tickling her and say, "I thought so."

"See Tris your already warming up to me. Now you have to get used to a whole group of people."

"Yeah I know." She mumbles.

"I have a question for you Four."

"Fire away."

"How do you know Marcus?"

"And if I refuse to answer?" I reply mimicking her in a sickly sweet voice.

"Touché"

Why did I let my guard down for a girl? I spent years building my walls just to let them fall for a girl I just met. Wow if that's the case then I never had any walls to begin with. If I had really had built any walls Tris wouldn't have been able to slide through so easily. But it's too late to back out now. I realize I really have changed since I met the game. Now I want to do the same for Tris I am determined to slip past her walls just as she did mine or what's left of my walls.

Tris deserves someone who can understand her to look after her. No matter how much see denies it she needs someone to rely on whether its me or someone else. I don't care but someone like her needs a shoulder to cry on. Just looking in her eyes you can tell she's been through more than most. She may think she's hiding it very well but not from me because I tried for years to mask my pain and I know that expression all too well to be tricked like that again.

After that it is nothing but silence and we are both sitting in the bench watching the kids play around laughing and smiling. I wish my childhood could've been like that.

**Tris POV:**

As I watch the kids play I can't help but wish my tween hood **(AN: Is that even a thing?)** or whatever was like that. I wish I could remember my parents, the people who gave me life. I wish I could remember Caleb more than what little I remember now and all the fun times we might've had. I wish I knew how Four knows Marcus. I wish Marcus and Peter weren't such dicks.

But I should know better than to wish for something impossible. Why did I agree to become friends with Four? One step forward two steps back right? Sometimes life can be this big bowl of suck and you just need someone to lift you up. Maybe that someone will be Four.

**AN: I know its short and crappy but it's all I got so far I have so much going on. Read my other story by the way! **

**Review goal: 15-18 or above! Above is good too! **


	3. Chapter 3: Screwed

**AN: So… how ya been guys?**

**Disclaimer: Isn't it obvious by now I'm not Veronica Roth.**

**Tris POV:**

When I wake up reality hits me. I seriously put down my walls to make friends? Was I high on amity bread or something yesterday?

I shake my head in distaste of my own actions and slip out of bed. Maybe I can just avoid him saying it was all a really screwed up mistake. I run to the bathroom trying to be quiet because Peter gets pissed easily. After I finish showering I walk to my room to find my clothes.

I pick out old faded jeans with holes and a black v-neck with my beat up combat boots. I brush out my hair and walk into the kitchen. I sling my black and grey backpack over my shoulders grabbing a granola bar eating it quickly before brushing my teeth and walking out the door to see a very impatient looking Peter in the car.

He opens the passenger side door from the drivers seat saying in a harsh tone, "Get in the car." I merely nod my head and sit in the passengers seat awaiting for us to arrive at hell.

I look out the window watching the buildings and trees pass my vision. Peter is an only child no parents, no siblings, and no family. So he was put into foster care until Marcus took him in. It's really complicated considering Marcus lives in two houses. But no one says anything in protest to his living arrangements because everyone believes that the house I'm living in is strictly for business related things.

I wonder if Peter was mean before the adoption or if Marcus made him into a monster? When I was 13 and the kidnapping had just taken place I would see billboards and posters saying missing child Beatrice Prior. Since I can't remember my name I can't know for sure if that was me. Peter and Marcus wouldn't allow me to look at the picture of the child.

I've wondered everyday if she was me or if I was her. I still see a few posters up even 4 years later. I wonder how Caleb is and if he even cares I was gone. Or if my parents still care about me. When they kidnapped me they injected me with a shot of some sort making me lose my memory of my parents or if I had parents. Everything but Caleb which I still don't understand.

His face haunts me every night I wake up crying praying to one day meet my brother. I hate feeling like this lost, confused, and annoyed by everyone and everything. Once we're at school Peter pulls my hair roughly trying to get me attention. I groan and open the car door grabbing my backpack and walking to the school.

Once I find my locker I see Four standing in front of it standing patiently.

"Your standing in front of my locker." I say pointing to my locker behind him.

"I know I was waiting for you."

"Well you can stop waiting around because what happened yesterday was a fluke. I wasn't thinking straight. I like sitting alone at tables at lunch, I like not having a group of people pester me about my personal life, I like the silence, I like not having to try to impress people. I am choosing this I am making this decision. So please just drop it."

"Well I know one thing you won't have to worry about having me as a friend."

"And what's that?" I say in an exasperated tone.

"Trying to impress my friends and I because we're already impressed." He says walking away from my locker not protesting in any way.

I shake my head and continue forward to my locker putting in the combination and getting my books and notes for my first class, math. I look up at the clock and see I have 5 minutes till class starts. I begin my way to the classroom looking at my map to make sure I have the right directions.

Once I walk into the classroom I see the teacher sitting at her desk scribbling something down and a few other students sitting down making paper airplanes or something. I sit down at my desk quietly and wait for class to start when some jock throws a paper airplane at me gesturing me to open it.

I do and inside is scribbled "check out Instagram and search up Tris" in messy hand writing. I look up at the clock on the wall and see I have 3 minutes till class. I walk over to one of the computers in the back of the class room and Google Instagram page Tris.

I click search and immediately I see a link pop up. "Tris hate page". Wow second day of school I'm already getting bullied. I cautiously click the link and I see horrible comments lined up on the screen. It already has over 100 followers.

There is a picture of Four and I on the bench smiling from yesterday. Someone must've caught us. Below the picture is a caption saying, "Back off emo. He's mine!". Okay that's all I needed to see. I close out the window and walk back to my seat. The jock that threw the paper airplane is from the gang of friends yesterday that Christina tried to introduce me to. I never gave them a chance to introduce them selves so I have no idea who he is.

When he sees me returning to my seat he walks over to where I am sitting.

"What do you want?" I say through a sigh. Looking into his chocolate brown hair and joking demeanor.

"I wanted to see your thoughts on the hate page. It's really screwed up who ever did that."

"Well thanks for trying to be a friend but I don't need any right now. And you wanna know my thoughts on the hate page. It is screwed up and I am pissed off but I have a pretty strong feeling I deserved every one of those hate comments. Believe me those comments hurt. Damn those comments hurt but I can't do a damn thing about it. If I speak up I'm the bitch and if I don't then I'm a wimp. There's no way out of this. I can't get out of this hell I call life by skipping rocks and putting on a show for others. So don't be surprised if you come to find me dead at the bottom of a ditch one day. Whether that day is today, tomorrow or next week because I can promise this it just might happen soon." I say like I'm going to commit suicide tomorrow.

Which I actually have put a lot of thought in. I mean I have nothing to live for, no friends, no family, no love.

The boy not knowing how to react to my statement walks away seeming to be thinking very hard.

_**I'm a boring page break that everyone hates yeah so how ya been...**_

When the final bell signaling lunch rings I sigh in relief grab my notebooks and walk out the door. As I shove my things in my locker I can hear a bunch of hate thrown at me. I know I should just keep my head down and shut up but I really need to get out of here.

Tears are beginning to form in my eyes. I quickly grab my razor that I keep with me for times like these when I just need a relief and couple of small bandages and my sweater. I run to the restroom and make sure no one else is inside. Once I know it's clear I go into a stall and lock the door.

Now that I know I'm alone I let the tears run freely. I grab the razor and pull up my sleeve.

Stupid- 1 cut

Ugly- 1 cut

You let Four close to you- 2 cuts

You have no family- 4 cuts

Just as I am about to continue I stop myself. Someone will get suspicious if I continue and that will just result in more bullying.

I shakily step out of the stall quietly and clean my razor before sliding the cap over the blade and shoving it in my pocket. I clean my arms putting soap on the cuts to make it sting. I put the gauze over the cuts and tighten it securely. I wash my face ridding it of any tear stains.

Once I look decent I pull down my sleeves and throw on my sweater preventing anyone to see my scars. I pull on my hood and walk out of the bathroom. I've tried to stop so many times but it has become an addiction.

I see I still have a few minutes left till we have to go back to class so I go into the cafeteria and sit down at an empty table. I take out yet another apple and sit enjoying the silence until yet again it is taken from me.

"Hey Tris." I hear the familiar voice of Four.

"Leave." I say my eyes closed.

"Second rule of becoming friends you have to at least try."

"I told you that stupid deal was off it was all just some kind of spur of the moment."

"Then I'll just keep annoying you. You know it took these guys a month to get me to hang out with them. I think you might last longer. But we'll keep trying because eventually you'll have to give in."

"Just leave me alone please!" I say throwing my arms in the air in frustration, which was a big mistake. My sweater is fairly large so when I stretched my arms up my sleeves rolled down just enough to see 3 of my new cuts. Everyone from the gang sees this and pales their eyes not able to move from my scars.

The last thing that runs through my mind is. I'm so screwed.

**AN: First off thank you BooksLover1603 I will try to slow down the pace between Four and Tris but they will eventually get together in the end. Then thank you to thereisnowayoutofthemaze for the VERY late happy birthday! Follow me on my new instagram olivia_nicole2002! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Don't Deserve You

**AN: Hey guys I'm back! I know I haven't been posting lately but I have sorta been falling in and out of depression… But enough of my sob story and back to my actual story.**

**Disclaimer: As always I wish I was but no way in hell will I ever be VRoth.**

**Tris POV: **

Shit shit shit. That is the only word running through my head right now. My arms immediately fall to my sides and my eyes look up to see their horrified faces. I run out of the now silent cafeteria trying not to cry from complete humiliation and sorrow. I find myself behind the school by a large tree with an old swing attached to the branch. I gently place myself on the swing making sure it's stable and sob.

Why couldn't I have been more careful? How could I be so clueless? Now everyone's going to laugh at me. Everyone's right, I am stupid. I suddenly remember the hate page and pull out my cracked iPod.

I once again look up the hate page to see it now has just over 200 followers and a picture of me running out of the cafeteria. The caption reads 'You're a coward and a bitch. Cutting yourself to get attention you know you'll never get... Pathetic. Do us all a favor and cut even deeper next time'. Then underneath that are comments all agreeing.

Just as I am about to put my iPod away I come across four comments that catch my eye. The first comment by _Four_4 'Hey back off! Your calling her a coward when your creating a hate page and you don't have the courage to say all of this false hate to her face... If anyone's pathetic it's you'.

The second one by Chrissy_101 'Lay off jerk she's most likely to have been through hell and back so who are you to assume things. Lay off beotch!'

The third by Zekey_bear 'Who are you to talk about a coward when you know exactly who the actual coward is... You!'

Lastly the final one by Uri4_ever 'Back off! No one wants to hear your bullshit but the actual cowards behind this shit!'

I start to cry because no matter how many times they tell me this I will never believe it. Why do they try so hard?

I don't deserve this... this love I guess you could call it. I vigorously wipe away any tear stains on my face and walk into the music studio inside of the music class room.

Since Peter is pissed off at me as usual he's making me walk to my "house" so I have some free time on my hands. Once I'm in the recording studio I press record and start to walk to the piano prepared to play.

_"You're the first face that I see_

_And the last thing I think about_

_You're the reason that I'm alive_

_You're what I can't live without_

_You're what I can't live without_

_You never give up_

_When I'm falling apart_

_Your arms are always open wide_

_And you're quick to forgive_

_When I make a mistake_

_You love me in the blink of an eye_

_I don't deserve your love_

_But you give it to me anyway_

_Can't get enough_

_You're everything I need_

_And when I walk away_

_You take off running and come right after me_

_It's what you do_

_And I don't deserve you_

_You're the light inside my eyes_

_You give me a reason to keep trying_

_You give me more than I could dream_

_And you bring me to my knees_

_You bring me to my knees_

_Your heart is gold and how am I the one_

_That you've chosen to love_

_I still can't believe that you're right next to me_

_After all that I've done_

_I don't deserve your love_

_But you give it to me anyway_

_Can't get enough_

_You're everything I need_

_And when I walk away_

_You take off running and come right after me_

_It's what you do_

_And I don't deserve you_

_I don't deserve a chance like this_

_I don't deserve a love that gives me everything_

_You're everything I want_

_I don't deserve your love_

_But you give it to me anyway_

_Can't get enough_

_You're everything I need_

_And when I walk away_

_You take off running and come right after me_

_It's what you do_

_And I don't deserve you_

_And I don't deserve you"_

Tears silently run down my face as I slowly remove my hands from the black and white keys. I can't remember how I learned to play piano or how I learned to sing and I might never remember. It's times like these that hurt the most. The wonder the curiosity of what could've been. I could be at home with my family laughing at all the happy memories that I can't remember with Caleb. My brother that I just barely remember.

I lay my head on the piano and sob. I sob and release all the pain and hurt that has been inflicted on me from the past years that caused my depression. I sob until a warm hand lands on my shoulder making me freeze and stop crying almost immediately.

I look up to see the sea blue eyes of Zeke I believe his name was. His hand cups my cheek and he quietly asks, "Who are you?"

"I don't know. I don't know."

I check the time on the clock on the wall and know I will be getting an immense beating tonight. I gather my iPod and stop the recording before rushing out the door. I run to the place I'm forced to call home and open the door to see Marcus and Peter. Marcus holding a belt, Peter holding a small package in his hands that I assume is a condom.

When I see Peter holding the package wearing a smirk I fall to the ground in sobs yet again.

"No! No! No Please Marcus you can't do this to me please!" I screech and plead with no avail. I continue to plead while Marcus drags me across the floor and throwing me into the wall like a rag doll. I groan in pain and Peter comes towards me crouching down slapping me in the face multiple times until Marcus pushes him aside saying, "Enough boy!".

Marcus then forces me to stand on my feet stripping me of my clothes and undergarments. He throws me onto the couch and begins to beat me each whip more agonizing than the last. I try not to scream for help as his whips are put down on me with more force.

"Shut up you bitch! Your parents left you on that curb because you were a disgrace! You deserve more than the punishment your receiving."

Marcus then takes out a condom of his own and I start to screech.

"Please don't know Marcus please! PLEASE!"

He pushes me over on my stomach and puts his hand on my mouth muffling my screams. Then all goes a blur.

******TIME SKIP*****************************TIME SKIP******

I wake up in the morning on the floor surrounded by my own blood sore, tired and extremely unfed, well more than I already am. I urge myself to stand up wincing with every step towards the mirror in the bathroom and brace myself for the horror.

I look into the mirror to see I have a black eye and bruises covering my frail body. My eyes carefully trail down my body and land on my chest where a hand shaped bruise cups my breasts. Lowering my eyes to my toned yet small stomach I have the words "ALONE" written on my side. Written deep enough to leave a scar. The worst part is I don't have any make up to cover up the bruises on my face or my black eye along with my cut lip.

My eyes daringly travel to my bare legs where once again my thighs are covered in bruises and I see the scars that I had inflicted on my self are now traced over and bleeding. This is done as well to my wrists. The almost faded scars that once laid on my wrists and forearms are cut over once again and bleeding.

I tear my eyes from the mirror and carefully grab the items I need to clean myself. I turn on the shower to a very hot setting and begin to slightly dab my wounds and wash my hair.

Once I finish showering I find some gauze to wrap my cuts so they don't unexpectedly begin to bleed. I then rewrap my self in the towel and walk into my room. I find some black leggings and wear a red skirt on top with an over sized black over the shoulder t-shirt with a hood. I lace up my combat boots and put on an under shirt underneath the shirt. I lastly put on my red and black beanie then I put my nose and multiple ear piercings back in then, once again carefully walk out the door trying to avoid Marcus and Peter.

I begin to walk to school kicking rocks and pebbles as I go. I left the house pretty early to avoid Peter and Marcus so I have plenty of time to be with my thoughts. When I arrive at school I sit in front of the school staring at the sky praying to meet my brother. Maybe if I became friends with those people I can manage to find my way out of that hell I call a house. I first need to get some answers from Four though that explains why he looks like Marcus. I intend to find out why and believe me I don't give up easily.

**AN: Hey guys. Like I said in the authors note above I have been repeatedly falling in and out of depression and school drama is definitely not helping. Sometimes I seriously wish google had all of the answers to all of my boy problems… :D If you guys need anything even advice please feel free to PM me I might be able to relate or I would be happy to try! Don't forget to follow my instagram account **_** olivia_nicole2002**_**!**

**Review goal: 30! **


	5. Chapter 5: Me

**AN: Hey guys sorry this is such a late update I've been working really hard not to make this chapter crappy and longer.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the story… sucks I know**

I look up from the pavement and walk up and towards a tree with the "gang" I suppose I should call them is sitting. I walk up behind Four and lightly tap his shoulder, he turns around and his expression tells me he is surprised to see me.

"Can I talk to you?" I ask quietly.

"Sure." He replies waving a small wave to his friends behind him.

"Look. I will hang out with you guys on one condition and one condition only."

"And that is?"

"How do you know about Marcus?" He seems to whiten as the words escape my lips.

"How about this. After I get to know you a bit more I'll tell you. This isn't something I joke about or tell many people or any people even."

I contemplate his words and finally decide to follow through with his idea.

"Fine. But you have to promise me you will tell me. How I know Marcus is not anything I joke about either. If you don't tell me I swear I will kill you." I say with a straight face.

"Deal. But you have to promise me you won't back out of the deal."

"Whatever."

"Pinky promise?" He asks sticking out his pinky.

"What are you five?"

"No I'm four!" He replies smirking.

**(AN: I know cheesy I just felt like it so deal with it!) **

I reluctantly wrap my pinky around his and walk away towards my locker to get my books ready for class.

I walk down the hallway ignoring the whispers being tossed around me and keep my head down. They are all probably whispering about what happened yesterday and how I look so beat up.

I shiver thinking of last night. It wasn't the first time but that was no doubt the worst. I probably have to buy a pregnancy test in case too.

I'm not on birth control obviously because they don't allow me out of their sight let alone a hospital. He might've used a condom but that's not good enough.

I'll get a test somehow in about a week just to cool down a bit I need time to process this.

I walk into first period and put my earbuds in ignoring the laughing and snickers around me. That is until the clown of the school rips them out of my ears.

"Do you really think listening to music and ignoring the world will help your case? It won't. Everyone in school is going to make your life a living hell."

"Alright so maybe everyone hates me for standing out a bit and not following you around like some slutty robot. But there's one thing you screwed up on."

I pull her by the collar of her cheer uniform so her ear is by my mouth and I whisper, "You can't make my life a living hell if it already is."

I push her head back to see her shocked expression and take my ear buds from her firm grip and put them back into my ears. I close my eyes and lean back in the chair trying to tune out the terrible world we live in.

I can hear the girl walk away, well more like stomp away and complain to the other robots. I am brought from space when someone taps my shoulder.

Keeping my eyes closed and music loud I say, "If your one if those slutty ass robots or cocky jocks planning to pick on me you got another thing coming."

"Well I play football. I hope that doesn't mean I'm cocky."

I open my eyes and pull out my ear buds to see Zeke I think.

"Zeke?"

"Uriah actually the better looking brother."

"Noted now may I ask what you want?"

"Well Four told us that you're planning to hang out with us and I thought I..."

His voice is cut off when the teacher walks into the classroom. Finally may I add. Uriah sits down next to me as the lesson begins and I once again tune out the world.

-~ Time Skip To Lunch

I leave all my classes with spitballs clouding my hair. Immature bastards.

I walk into the cafeteria still trying to take the spitballs out of my hair and after I finally finish that I look around the cafeteria room.

Does Four and I's agreement mean I have to sit with them? My question is answered when I hear a male voice call my name.

"Tris!"

My head looks in that direction as my feet walk forward.

I have no idea what I'm supposed to say. Do I say anything at all? All these mental questions are giving me a headache.

I sit next to Four at the edge of the bench and sit quietly while they all look at me expectantly.

"What?" I ask in a kind of bitch tone scratch that it was really bitchy.

"Well are you going to say anything or is your mouth up your ass today?"

"Lynn piss off she's new and she doesn't seem like one to talk you were the same way so lay off will ya." Uriah defends me.

"Well damn what am I supposed to do I've never been any where but my house until the day I came here. I've never had any contact with the outside world you tell me what I'm supposed to fucking do." I say pissed of.

All heads at the table looked at me shocked except for Four who looks impressed.

Zeke awkwardly coughs and says, "Where's your lunch it doesn't look like you have lunch often."

"That's sorta because I don't something came up last night which sidetracked me this morning and I forgot to bring something." I say feeling the urge to throw up when I say "something".

"I can give you some money to buy something you don't have to pay me back."

"Nah it's fine really I kinda just skip lunch anyway. Thank you though."

Four suddenly jumps in, "That's probably the most I've heard to say ever."

"It won't happen too often so don't get used to it."

"Hey Tris the girls and I are going shopping and I wanted to know if you wanted to come."

"I-I don't know I have to ask I'll be right back."

"Wait your parents are here?"

"Something like that."

I walk over to the table Peter is at and I tap his shoulder to get his attention. When he turns his face turns to one of disgust.

"What do you want?"

"Someone wanted to know if I wanted to go to the mall and I need to ask your permission."

"Fine whatever but your coming straight home afterwards I'll be in the area with some friends cause we're going to the movies."

"Okay" I say as I begin to walk away.

"And Tris! I hope you had fun last night."

He says maliciously.

The thought slightly brings me to tears as memories flood back but I walk back to the table anyway.

"I can come." I tell Christina I learn her name is.

"Cool. But why do you look like you're about to cry?" She asks concerned.

A few tears fall but I furiously wipe them away hoping no one saw. I am soon mistaken when someone hands me a tissue.

I push it away declining their offer.

"Thanks but no thanks I'm fine."

Just then the bell rings thankfully.

-~ At the mall

After school I walked to the mall, which wasn't very far and I met the others at the food court.

"Hey guys." I say quietly trying to get their attention.

"Hey Tris lets go shopping! Are we gonna split up boys and girls?"

"Sure but can I go with the guys I don't really think I'd be going any where you guys want to."

"Yeah sure but next time your shopping with us."

I nod and walk over to the guys waving bye to the girls. No one really says anything the walk but to suggest to go into a store. It's sorta awkward but I didn't expect anything less.

"So Tris who are your parents? Or your family?" Will asks.

"Well I don't remember my parents much but I guess you could say I'm in foster care. I distinctly remember I have a brother but I barely remember him." I partially lie.

"Oh sorry to bring it up."

"It's fine you guys were bound to find out anyway. Hey what store are we going to first?"

"Hot Topic?" Four asks.

A round of "okay's" go around so we start to head in that direction. Once we get there I slowly walk in never been to the mall I'm pretty cautious.

I look around at the rack full of bracelets trying to find one that might be able to cover my scars. I continue to look when I suddenly hear a voice behind me.

"See anything you like?" Asks someone behind me, I'm guessing a worker.

"Uh yeah actually I like this one." I say pointing to a thick leather bracelet that clips around your wrist with a leather how on top.

"Oh cool but why would a pretty girl like you need one?"

"What do you mean?" I say facing him.

"Well most people that want those types of bracelets self harm I would know my sister used to. It was a rough time for her it wasn't till I saw all those bracelets on her arms I realized why she needed them and finding out was the worst possible feeling ever."

"Oh well I'm sorry to hear that and I didn't really plan on telling anyone and I don't see a point in denying it but yeah I do." I say gulping.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that. I'm Zack by the way." He says sticking out his hand.

"Tris." I say shaking his hand and taking in his features. His lip is pierced which if you ask me looks pretty damn hot, a cartilage piercing in his right ear with brown hair and warm hazel eyes. I also notice how he has a few tattoos that once again look pretty damn attractive.

"If you need anyone to talk to you can come to me I might know a thing or two. Can we exchange numbers?" He asks nervously rubbing his bicep.

"Uh how about I give you my email and you give me your number? I lost my phone when I was 13 so I have an iPod."

"Absolutely as long as I get to talk to you." I blush at his comment and hand him my iPod as he hands me his iPhone. After we exchange numbers/emails he says.

"I'll buy it for you the bracelet I mean."

"I couldn't let you do that."

"I insist plus you'll have something to remember me by." He says grabbing the bracelet from my hands and walking to the register.

"Thank you."

"No problem" he says smiling making my stomach do flips and me wanting to throw up unicorns. If that makes any sense.

He hands me the bag still smiling me smiling as well, which I don't do very often.

"Bye Tris I'll text you later."

"Okay. Bye Zack. Thank you again."

I walk out to see the guys all smiling but Four whose face stays blank.

"Oh Trissy Missy who was that?" Zeke asks.

"His name was Zack we were just talking."

"Okay we'll go with what you said."

"Shut up." I say smiling.

As we walk I see a paper on the floor and as I reach to pick it up and throw it away I read it.

MISSING CHILD

NAME: BEATRICE PRIOR

(Then there is a picture of a young girl with blonde hair and stormy grey eyes and a pale white complexion)

LAST SEEN DIVERGENT BOULEVARD 93417

IF SEEN PLEASE CALL 876-931-1111

I stare at the paper and show it to the guys.

"Hey um guys do you know who she is?"

"Oh yeah I remember her! When I was 13 she was all over the news she was apparently kidnapped or went missing one day while the family was moving. No ones ever seen her since most people think she's dead. And right after her family found she was missing they moved back here but they aren't seen around much except her brother who walks around town a lot." Will answers.

"You kind of look like her." Four says confused.

When I look back down at the picture of the girl that was hidden from me it suddenly hits me like a train.

"That girl is me."

**AN: Cliffy! Haha I love doing this to you guys! Anyway if you are reading my other story Lost and Found I am thinking of deleting it… I have no idea how that story is going to end up but tell me what I should do in the reviews! Please review your comments literally make my day and I would love to see more of them.**


	6. Chapter 6: It's Me

**Tris:**

It's me. That little girl I have been searching for, for years. I finally found her. I have a chance of seeing my brother, my mom, my dad. If I even have them or had them.

I grip the flyer and walk towards the mall exit not saying a word. All I hear is my feet against the floor and faint shouting of my "friends".

I don't think. I just walk and brush past a crowd of people feeling claustrophobia. Before I know it I'm at Hot Topic frantically looking for the handsome boy named Zack. Anger and sadness was never a good combination of emotions to feel but hell I can barely handle feeling any emotions at all. My eyes are too blurry from tears to see anything so I give up and fall to the ground crying silently my body shaking furiously.

I suddenly feel a strong grip around my body, one around my waist the other underneath my knees. I don't bother looking to see who it is I just rest my head against his chest my tears falling freely onto his chest.

"Tris?" I hear Zack I assume whisper my name quietly into my ear.

"Zack?" I ask through a hiccup.

"Hey. Do you need a ride home?"

"Uh.." I stutter still confused by the word "home".

"Please anywhere but there." I say quietly hiccuping between my words. I then feel a heavy weight on my eyes and feel myself being gently set into a chair and what I assume is a seatbelt secure me.

Then my eyes shut into a blackness and I sleep.

•~

I wake to the soft shaking of a hand which causes my eyes to flutter open and adjust to the brightness of the sun.

"Hey Tris."

"Hi. Where are we?"

"Well since you didn't want to go home I took you to my apartment."

"Apartment? Aren't you like 16?"

"I'm 18. My parents passed away not too long ago in an accident so I live in an apartment with my sister."

"Oh. Alright. But are you sure it's ok I stay here?"

"Of course as long as you need."

"Thank you so much." I say with sincerity and thoughtfulness in every word.

"My pleasure."

I unbuckle the seat belt and get out of the car trying to regain my balance. I follow Zack to the hotel lobby which seems nicely set up with sheer white walls and black and red accents and portraits of flowers hung upon the walls with the occasional flower pot on tables or in corners of the room.

Nice.

As I look around I almost don't notice Zack has been holding the elevator for me with an amused expression on his face looking at my face of pure awe.

"You comin'?" He yells some how managing to keep the amused smirk on his face.

"Yeah yeah." I mumble as I jog to the elevator and stand beside him.

"Why would you allow a complete stranger into your home?" I ask truly curious.

"By the look in your eyes. It has fear and pessimism. While others have malicious and ambitious looks in their eyes."

"And how do you know I'm not just really good at hiding my emotions?"

"Well I guess we'll just have to find out now won't we." He says just as the ring of the elevator goes off and the doors open. Zack being himself he bows and gestures his hands for me to go ahead of him.

I give him a small smile and walk ahead into a hallway waiting for him to come out to show me which apartment number he has.

"Alright mine is the second one on the right." He says as he walks ahead of me to put the key card in.

"Okay."

"You have been warned there is a 13 year old in there possibly making out with a boy trying to piss me off."

"I will keep that warning in mind." I say as I walk into the apartment. The apartment has three bedrooms, a good sized family room, and a kitchen across from the family room. The walls are beautifully painted a white color with black couches and red accents.

"Hey Jasmine I'm home and I have company!" Zack yells.

Just at that moment a 13 year old girl with long black hair that ends at her waist, a Marvel T-shirt, and joggers walks out.

"Hey I'm a Tris."

"Jasmine."

"Who's the guy in your room?" I ask smirking.

"What?" Jasmine asked shocked acting dumbfounded.

"Please. I can tell by your sex hair and how your lips are huge and you have hickeys lined down your neck."

"Damn. I would've never been able to guess that." Zack says eyes wide.

"That is why women should be the superior gender." I say looking at Zack.

"So who's the boy in your room?" I say nodding my head to the door with my arms folded under my chest.

And just at that moment it seems the world stops and my life just gets worse. Out walks Peter shirtless, chest and arms covered in tattoos. I feel my breath hitch in the back of my throat and catch my eyes wandering to his abdomen.

Peter's green eyes widen at my presence but his smirk only grows wider.

"Hey Tris." He says liking his pink lips.

I only look away and use my hair as a screen to cover my face. **(AN: if you can guess where this is from your amazeballs)**

"Tris do you know this guy?"

"Well, let's just say we are close friends." Peter answers before I can get a word in. I don't know why but I feel my heart rate quicken at the mention of the word friends. But I also feel a slight twinge of pain in my heart.

"I was asking Tris." Zack says with venom in his voice.

"Yes." I say my voice tight.

Silence starts to fill the air of the apartment. I clear my throat saying, "Well thanks for everything Zack but I really should be heading out."

"No please stay and if that guy makes you uncomfortable I will gladly kick him out."

"Thank you." I say really hoping he kicks Peter out. But oddly enough a part of me doesn't want him to leave.

"Get out of my damn apartment." Zack says pointing to the door. When Peter stands unmoving he repeats louder than before, "Now!".

Without looking at him I can feel the anger radiate off of his body. Peter then seeing the seriousness in Zack's eyes, scurries out the door his chest still bare.

"Alright now that he's gone." Zack says clapping his hands together.

"Go fix your face so I can get dinner started." He says, his hands gesturing to Jasmine's face and making a fake face of disgust.

She sticks her tongue out at him jokingly then walks to what I assume is the bathroom. Then he looks toward me ready to interrogate me.

"How do you know that guy?"

"That's a story for another day." I say patting his shoulder and letting out a rude sigh and plopping down on the couch.

**AN: I am so sorry for not updating in months! No amount of apologies will make it up to you and if I could I would make it up to you guys in a heartbeat. But you will not believe what has been happening in my life right now. But it is yet again no excuse for my absence. I thought I would just not do Fanfiction anymore and just drop it but then I continued to get emails saying that people were following and favoriting my stories and I decided to give it another go because now I know that you guys are the ones keeping me away from the blade and so I thank you for that. This was sorta just a filler but I promise it will get better as I go.**


	7. Chapter 7: Friends?

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Divergent I am not the type of person to leave such a cruel ending.**

**Tris:**

I wake up to freezing cold water being poured on me and the cynical smirking of Zach and Jasmine. I bolt upright glaring at both of them until I jump from the couch and begin chasing them around the apartment until finally I come to a silent stop in the kitchen to make myself cereal. Once I have finished making my cereal I continue to watch them run around the apartment thinking that I am behind them. At first its just Jasmine that notices I've stopped then stands beside me to watch her brother make a fool of himself. Even though I really shouldn't be talking cause I'm still wet from head to toe. The sound of Zack's pathetic girly screams fill the apartment until he slowly stops and his screams slowly die down. He finally notices our laughter and my finished bowl of cereal and goes beet red.

"Yeah yeah fuck off and get dressed for school." He says still slightly red.

Crap. What am I gonna do about Peter and Marcus?

"Yeah I should probably head home. Thanks for letting me spend the night."

"No problem. You should come over more often."

"I think I might." At that he gives me a hug then walks into his room. Leaving me with Jasmine to say our goodbyes.

"Just a heads up about my brother. He's gay. You don't got a chance."

"Thanks for the heads up but I'm not really looking for a guy at the moment. Plus he's like a brother to me and to look at him in that way makes me want to puke." I say laughing.

"Oh thank God I really did not wanna have to give you some over protective sister speech."

"I really should go though. Bye Jazz."

"Bye Trissy." She replies hugging me.

I then walk out the door and just as I close the door I get a call from Peter.

"Hello."

"Tris you get your ass back to the house then get to school we have plans tonight."

"Okay." I say, restraining myself from asking what plans.

After I hang up I immediately run home noticing the familiar houses and streets.

I slowly open the door and once its closed comes a punch to my face. My eyes become teary from the pain and I know for sure I'm gonna have a black eye. I bite my tongue to refrain myself from crying and lashing out on Peter.

"Hurry the hell up and get dressed or else. Your already walking to school"

I almost instantly walk away only to be tripped and painfully land on my ankle, which is most likely to become a sprain. A few tears stray from my eyes but I take a shaky breath and limp to my room. I vigorously look around my room for my blade. I almost thought I lost it until I look in an old jewelry box underneath my bed.

1 for being stupid

2 for being ugly

3 for being a coward

4 for having no family

I stop once I regain my self-control and wash the blood from my wrists and quickly put on my new bracelet to cover the scars. I put on jean shorts and a long sleeved grey v-neck, for shoes I put on my very worn out converse. Before I leave the house I look in the mirror to see a faint shade of black and blue surround my right eye. I sigh and grab my iPod to see I have 10 minutes to get to school and can barely walk to school.

So I decide to call Zack for a quick favor to drive me to school, which he is grateful to oblige. So once he pulls up I limp as fast as I can to his car and he unlocks the door for me and I toss my backpack in the back seat and buckle up.

"Thanks for picking me up."

"Yeah no problem. Why are you limping? And what the hell happened to your eye?!" He asks with concern.

"Oh just a small sprain not a big deal. I tripped and landed weird and ended up hitting my eye on the corner of a table." I say shrugging it off still biting my tongue from the pain.

"Since I know you won't let me take you to the hospital at least let me wrap it up so you can somewhat walk." He says as he parks the car in the parking lot.

"Fine." I agree as I slowly take of my shoe and sock to reveal my very swollen foot I almost want to puke just looking at it. So I look away and wait for him to wrap my foot.

Once it's wrapped he helps me put on my shoe and gives me my backpack and helps me out the car.

"I'll walk you to your locker. Hop on my back." He tells me as I jump on his back not caring cause like I said my foot still hurts like hell.

I tell him my locker number and point it out to him and he gently places me on the floor.

"Ok. Bye Trissy." He says kissing my forehead and my wrist looking at me sadly.

"Bye Zachy." I say kissing his cheek and waving goodbye.

The 5 minute warning bell rings and I quickly grab my books and head to class.

I manage to ignore Christina, Four, and everyone else throughout the day, but lunch will make things even harder. I walk out of class and slowly make my way to the cafeteria. I look around the crowded cafeteria trying to find an empty table, which I do successfully. As I'm walking to the empty table I think. Why am I ignoring them? I need to find out how Four knows Marcus and to do that I have to hang out with his friends too. So I mentally groan and walk towards their table.

Once I get to the table I sit at the end next to Uriah without a word.

"Why hello there grouchy pants." Uriah says.

"Hey." I respond.

"What the hell happened to your eye?!" Christina asks.

"I fell."

"You couldn't cover it with makeup that thing looks nasty." Of course Christina would say that.

"You're funny. You think I own makeup." I say cracking a smile and Four, Zeke, Will, and Uriah laughing.

"Yeah we should've expected." Says Zeke.

"Who was that hot guy that drove you to school this morning?"

"Yeah was he your boyfriend?"

Marlene and Shauna ask.

"Um excuse you Marlene your boyfriend is right here and is the only hot guy here." Uriah says pointing to himself and feigning hurt.

"Your so stupid Uri. I am obviously the only hot guy here." Four says putting his feet on the table and crossing is arms over his chest, smirking.

"You boys are stupid, you're all ugly." I say.

Then suddenly all the boys shout, "What!"

They all stand and begin to run after me as I limp around the cafeteria until Four, Zeke, Uri, and Will corner me.

"Come on look at me who wouldn't want a piece of this." Zeke says gesturing to himself.

"Damn that's true." I say jokingly.

"Your in for it now little Trissy." Uri says.

Once he says that they start to tickle me and I break out laughing and giggling till I'm saved by the bell. As I pant for a breath all the boys but Four walk away laughing and smiling to their girlfriends.

"I know you weren't talking about me I'm hotter than all those losers and you'd definitely want a piece of this." He says shaking his hips and grinning ear to ear.

"Eh maybe." I say teasing him.

He turns his head to me and crouches saying, "Hop on I saw you limping earlier and I can't have a pretty girl hurt now can I."

"Guess not pretty boy." I say hoping on his back once again not caring cause my foot was kinda hurting from moving around so much.

"Hey take me to my locker I need to grab some stuff for my next class."

"Sure thang."

I grab some pencils and my binder and we're off to art class with me on his back.

**AN: Hey guys and just to let you know I did not fall off the face of the earth but its like my parents are trying to keep my away from my precious computer. I almost finished this update yesterday just to be told that we're spending the day in San Diego. Nonetheless I finished it and its now posted and hope to have more free time this summer. And I was also thinking of discontinuing my other story cause the plot is so over used. But tell me what you think in the reviews. Bye loves! **

**Follow me on Instagram liv_nicole101!**


	8. Sorry

**AN: I am such a terrible person. I know. I lost a family member recently and I have been struggling these past few months. At first I cut off all ties with this website but I realized that was a huge mistake. I will be working on both stories but I may be in need of a co-author so if you're interested please PM me. I will try my best to find the time to update for any of you who have chosen to continue this story. I love you guys. Please forgive me.**


	9. Chapter 8: Shit Happens Part 1

Tris POV:

All art class I think about the flyer, Marcus, Peter, and the gang. At the moment it all seems like too much and I don't know how to cope with it all. There was a number on that flyer, a number that can be my ticket out of this hellhole, a number I can't remember. I remember Zeke saying something about Caleb Prior and how he's always seen around town. My brother, Caleb Prior is out there and for all I know or care he could be down the street from the school or he could have completely lost all hope of finding me and forgot me.

Marcus and Peter on the other hand apparently have something special planned tonight and am needed home right after school. All throughout the day I try to focus on something but that, but once I start thinking about that my mind drifts off to how Four knows Marcus. The thought scares that crap out of me and my thinking box starts to hurt from all the thoughts and theories on it.

Before I know it it's the end of the day and I'm walking to my locker to get all of my things. Just as I close my locker I see Four leaning against the lockers and I jump back in surprise.

"Hey Trissy. I was wondering if I can walk you home today?" he says rubbing the back of his neck. My eyes widen because the thoughts of Peter and Marcus and their little plan tonight cloud my mind.

"Oh umm not today sorry maybe some other time?" I say walking backwards.

"Oh um ok." He says, his cheeks slightly pink and looking slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry!" I yell as I get farther away.

What was that about? Does he like me? Do I like him? Maybe.

"Tris!" Says the oh so lovely voice of my kidnapper of 4 years.

"How may I assist you your royal dickfaceness?" I say in a mocking tone.

"You'll regret that later. Get in the car." He says.

"Yes your royal dickfaceness." I respond smirking while I bow.

Once we get in the car its silent except for the radio static. Which may I add is bugging the shit out of me. Until finally I snap.

"Will you fucking turn that off?!"

All he does is click his tongue.

"Your already in way too deep Tris. Would you like to continue to dig your grave?"

"If it gets me the fuck away from you then hell yes."

Just as I say that we pull into our driveway and I immediately open the door and go inside the house. Surprisingly he lets me go to my room in peace. I know I'm gonna get a pretty bad beating tonight so I decide to make the most of it and lay on my bed and think about earlier today with Four. I think I may actually be developing feelings for him, but that doesn't matter I'm way too broken for anyone to like me. I'm not used to liking anyone, having a crush on someone if you will. It kinda feels… nice.

The doorbell interrupts my thoughts. Which is very odd because no one comes to this house. So curiosity gets the best of me so I go downstairs to open the door. I am confused to see Marcus standing there with a wicked smile practically tearing his face in two.

"Why didn't you just walk in for my regular beating like usual?"

"Well I wanted to show good manners to our guest today." He says his smile growing wider if possible.

I am shoved aside by Peter and am momentarily distraught. Until I see his face and it suddenly all makes sense.

"Four?!"

"Tris?!"

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask frantically.

"Me? What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Settle down children it's almost time for your regular beating."

"Wait he's your father?" I ask for confirmation.

"Sadly. How are you here?"

"Marcus and Peter kidnapped me when I was 13."

I can see the anger in his eyes by the end of my sentence and his muscles tense.

For a few moments we just stare at each other in shock and disbelief. Was he abused too? He had to be.

We were broken from each others gaze when I am suddenly slapped. Hard. That's the moment I realize I've had enough of this bullshit.

"I am done! I've had enough of this crap. If you want to fight me, fight me we'll see how long you last." I say getting into a fighting stance remembering all of my training.

They both laugh and it only makes me angrier. I see from my peripheral vision Four get into the same stance beside me.

"You as well Four? Where will you go without me? You have nothing. As for you Tris. Who could ever love someone so weak and pathetic like you."

I sadden at this but I don't dare let it show, because I am not weak or pathetic.

"Well are you gonna stand there and make up excuses not to fight like the pussies you are or are you gonna fight?" 

Peter laughs before charging at me. I immediately side step and back kick him. While my head is turned Marcus lands a solid punch to my already black eye. All I hear is Four scowl at Marcus in anger and begin to punch and hit left and right. I can't see much but I do see Marcus land a few punches on Four. I hear Peter stumbling while getting up which catches my attention and I spin on my heel.

"You're never gonna win this Tris. Even if you do where would you go?" he says smirking.

"Anywhere is better than this living hell." I practically spit at him. He isn't a very fast person so if I tire him out I have a better chance at winning.

I throw small and slow jabs at him and right after move 2 to 3 feet back. After doing this for a while he manages to circle around me and I always keep my eyes on him and never have my back to him. Then he charges at me and once he gets slightly past me I try to elbow him in the back of the head to knock him unconscious but he expects this and does this to me.

I fall face first on the floor and my nose and lip start bleeding. I stand up and wipe the blood from my face and while I am pumping with adrenaline and stomp towards him who has a look on his face that shows he thinks he won. I put my hands around his neck and he tries to fight back but I don't back down and squeeze my hands tighter until he falls limp on the floor unconscious. I don't realize I was crying until I hear the sob that escapes my lips and I look around and spot Marcus on the floor limp as well. And Four struggling for a breath.

"I'm gonna call the police." I say as I look for the house phone.

"911 what your emergency?" 

"P-please come to XXX it's an emergency." I say stuttering my words.

"We're on our way."

And sure enough there is a police car and an ambulance outside. I help Four up and set him on the steps of the porch, as he is in a state of shock. I lay my head on his shoulder and cry as I watch the chaos go by. At some point I feel Four wrap an arm around my waist, comforting me as I cry.

A few minutes later another ambulance shows up to take me and Four to the hospital to get us checked out. As I am still silently crying Four carries me to the stretcher and as he sets me down all the warmth from my body suddenly leaves me being very cold. I am lying on the stretcher while Four is sitting on the bench beside me. Just as I am about to drift off I feel Four take my hand in his and he lays a lingering kiss on my forehead when the darkness consumes me.


End file.
